


Drunken Thoughts

by xkoyaxx



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, drunkian, drunkmickey, sweetian, sweetmickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkoyaxx/pseuds/xkoyaxx
Summary: Mick and Ian get drunk and return back to the Gallagher house. Fiona and Lip are there just amused by their drunkeness lol but are in awe at how cute they are together. But Fiona doesn't know how long they have been together but is surprised when she finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from @/yourundermyskin 'Mickey and Ian come home from their first date and are a little drunk and Fiona and Lip are in the kitchen when they get inside and they're watching Ian and Mickey being adorable and when they're upstairs Fiona asks lips since when exactly they are a thing and Lips tells her and Fiona is hella surprised because she knew they used to be a secret but didn't know that it had been THAT long' :))))

"Holy shit I just realized something." 

"What's up?" Mickey said while spitting blood out onto the ground. 

They had just come from the field where they use to play baseball at as kids but now it's their usual fuck place. 

"That we've never been on a actual date" Ian said smiling at Mickey, blood all over his face too.

It was their signature look. 

"Bullshit" Mickey said denying that statement. Even though he knew it was very true.

"Yes like a real date. Where you go to a nice restaurant and put on a nice shirt and like eat with utensils" Ian said. 

"You wanna do that?" Mickey questioned. 

"Yeah. Why not?" Ian agreed. 

"Like at Sizzler's?" Mickey asked. 

Ian nodded. This was actually happening. 

"You mean now?" Mickey asked again. 

"Yes! Now" Ian spoke smiling. 

"Alright can I borrow a fucking shirt then please?" Mickey asked walking towards Ian. 

"Yeah you can borrow a shirt" Ian said smiling. He was so happy right now. He was going to have his first date with his Mickey. 

 

*2 hours later* 

 

"Be careful Mick" Ian said giggling at the fact that Mickey almost busted his ass while coming up the stairs. 

"I got it" Mickey laughed while picking himself up. "Just open the door." 

"Okayyyy" Ian said giggling some more. They were obviously very drunk. 

In the middle of opening the door Ian tripped over the step to the door and fell to the floor. Ian bursted out laughing. 

"Yeah and you tell me to be careful" Mickey said grinning while helping his boyfriend up.

"Oh shut up and get me inside" Ian said holding his arms out so his boyfriend can pick him up. 

Since they were both really fucking drunk it was a struggle for Mickey to get Ian up. Eventually he did and they both collapsed on the couch. 

"And sleep" Mickey said closing his eyes. 

"Mick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I can't breathe!" Ian said laughing. Mickey was crushing him since he was on top of him. 

"Oh sorry" Mickey laughed while moving to the side. They were both now next to each other on the small couch. Mickey laid his head on Ian's chest while Ian put his chin on Mickeys head. 

They were both drifting off to sleep until they heard Lip come down from upstairs. 

They both were just staring at Lip. Lip was staring at them. 

Lip decided to end this so he walked away to the kitchen where Fiona was. 

"What're they doing here?" Lip asked Fiona as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

"They literally just stumbled in here like 2 minutes ago" Fiona said laughing a little. "I think they're drunk." 

"Think? Look at them" Lip said laughing while looking in the living room. 

Mickey and Ian were both giggling to each other while holding each other's hands. 

"Guess what Mick? Mick? Mickeyyy" Ian said trying to get Mickeys attention. 

"What Ian what?" Mickey said looking up at him. 

"I love you" Ian whispered in Mickeys ear smiling. 

"Oh yeah? Well guess what?" Mickey said moving to Ian's ear. 

"What?" Ian said genuinely confused. 

"I love you" Mickey whispered in Ians ear kissing it. 

"Really?" Ian asked hugging Mickey tightly. 

"Yes" Mickey said snuggling into Ians arms. 

"Yeah they're drunk" Fiona said waking over to the kitchen table, sitting down. 

Fiona is about to speak when she hears something from the living room that makes her and Lip turn their head to look. 

"C'mon Mick" Ian said already standing up. He was holding his hand out to Mickey to get him up. He wanted to get to bed. 

"Carry me" Mickey said holding his arms out. 

"Fine" Ian sighed grabbing Mickey and carrying him up the stairs. 

Just like before they were struggling. Well Ian was struggling because he was pretty sure Mickey was already asleep. 

"You're lucky I love you" Ian mumbled to himself while bringing Mickey up to the last step. 

Once they both got to the surprisingly empty room they both collapsed, once again, onto the bed. They both immediately fell asleep into each other's arms. 

 

"Do you think they're sleeping?" Fiona said lighting a cigarette. 

"Maybe" Lip said drinking his beer. 

They both got quiet. Both thinking about them. How they both were just laughing and hugging each other on the couch just a few minutes ago. 

"So," Fiona said breaking the silence. "Since when were they a couple?" 

Lip was surprised by her question. He thought she knew. 

"They have been like together since Ian was sixteen" Lip answered taking a sip of his beer. 

Fiona stared a Lip wide eyed. She was totally surprised. She never knew it was that long. So that who Ian was talking about all those times. She never got a name. But she didn't know it was Mickey. 

"Really?" Fiona asked surprised as hell. 

"Hell yeah" Lip answered. "They have been on and off for many things. But they go through that shit together. This was like the first time I've ever seen them like that." 

"They probably didn't even know we were watching them" Fiona said finishing her cigarette. 

"Yeah well I don't know how they got to that point but I'm kinda glad they did" Lip said chuckling. 

"Why?" Fiona asked. 

"Well one because it was funny as hell and two because it just shows how much they love each other" Lip said sincerely. 

"I know that they don't really show it off. Especially Mickey, but that just showed how they really feel about each other. It just showed their true feelings" Lip said nicely. He was being really serious right now. He and everyone in their family knows that they have been through some rough shit. But they have always figured a way to come back to each other.

"You growing soft on me Lip?" Fiona asked teasing him. 

"Oh fuck off" Lip laughed throwing up his middle finger.

Fiona laughed as well getting up to go to her room. Lip got up as well. As they both walk to their rooms they both look to see Ian and Mickey curled up with each other in Ian's bed. 

They both look at each other and just smile heading off to their own rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :))))) comment some more prompts down below. Byeeeee


End file.
